Snake Time
by Black Lunalite
Summary: A short fiction that is inspired by a little NamJin moment at the Zoo. / NamJin. BL.


**Snake Time**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 **Status** : Short fiction (906 words)

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning** :

BL, fiction. Inspired by BTS video at the Zoo in Kota Kinabalu.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Snake Time**

 _Member_ BTS berkumpul untuk melakukan sesi pemotretan bersama ular. Seokjin terlihat agak bergidik ngeri saat salah seorang pria yang berprofesi sebagai _animal keeper_ membawa keluar seekor ular yang berukuran besar.

Seorang _staff_ menanyakan soal keamanan ular tersebut dan _animal keeper_ itu terlihat menjelaskannya dengan bahasa inggris yang lancar dan jelas. Seokjin memang mengalami peningkatan dalam hal bahasa inggris, berkat 'kelas privat'nya bersama Namjoon, tapi dia masih sulit mencerna percakapan yang diucapkan dengan cepat.

Seokjin bergeser dan mendekati Namjoon, "Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" bisiknya.

" _Staff_ kita sedang memastikan ular itu aman untuk kita. Katanya yang penting kita tidak terlalu banyak bergerak dan animal keeper itu juga bilang kalau pada dasarnya ular adalah makhluk yang tidak ganas dan jinak." jelas Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk paham, kemudian dia melihat seorang _stylish Noona_ memanggilnya untuk _touch-up_ sebelum mulai pemotretan. Seokjin segera berdiri namun dia terhenti dan kembali menatap Namjoon, "Namjoonie."

"Hmm?"

"Kau.. mau kan menemaniku dipotret nanti? Aku.. tidak berani memegang ular itu sendirian."

Namjoon mengerjap pelan, kemudian dia tertawa kecil. "Kau takut, _Hyung_?"

Seokjin menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Jangan mengucapkannya secara gamblang seperti itu."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, "Oke, nanti aku minta pada _staff_ agar kita dipotret bersama. Sekarang pergilah sebelum kau diseret untuk _touch-up_."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

Pemotretan itu dimulai dan urutan pertama adalah Namjoon dan Seokjin. Sebenarnya Namjoon lah yang diminta untuk dipotret pertama tapi karena Seokjin bersikeras untuk dipotret bersama Namjoon, maka dia juga berada di urutan pertama.

 _Animal keeper_ itu memberikan mereka seekor ular yang cukup besar dan Seokjin terlihat agak ketakutan, Namjoon meliriknya beberapa kali saat Seokjin terlihat gugup dan takut, Namjoon juga menyadari kalau tubuh kekasihnya itu sekaku patung.

Sementara Namjoon terlihat sangat santai, dia yakin bahwa hewan akan ikut tenang jika kita yang memegangnya juga tenang. Makanya tiap kali Seokjin terlihat bergerak gelisah, Namjoon akan mengusap-usap bagian ular yang dipegangnya agar ular itu tenang dan tidak membelit Seokjin dengan erat.

Beberapa _staff_ dan _stylish Noona_ tertawa melihat betapa santainya Namjoon saat dipotret bersama ular. Padahal sebenarnya Namjoon melakukan itu adalah untuk memberikan aura yang tenang pada sang ular agar sang ular tidak ikut gelisah akibat Seokjin yang gugup dan agak takut.

Setelah sesi pemotretan mereka selesai, Seokjin segera berlari kecil untuk mencuci tangannya. Namjoon bisa melihat Seokjin yang agak gemetar sehingga dia bergerak menghampirinya.

" _Hyung_ , kau oke?"

"Ya, aku hanya sedikit takut." Seokjin mencuci tangannya dengan sabun dan Namjoon bisa melihat tangan Seokjin gemetar.

Namjoon menangkup tangan Seokjin dan mulai mencucinya, "Kalau tanganmu gemetar seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa mencuci tangan dengan benar, Jinnie."

Seokjin terdiam, dia membiarkan Namjoon mencuci tangannya dan juga menyabuninya dengan sabun. "Namjoonie."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak takut pada apapun? Aku selalu melihatmu yang santai dan kelihatan tidak tegang sama sekali. Apa kau tidak takut pada suatu hal?"

Namjoon mematikan kran air itu dan mengeringkan tangan Seokjin dan tangannya. "Aku takut kok, tapi aku harus tenang agar ular itu tenang dan tidak membelitmu. Hewan itu sensitif dan aku khawatir dia akan membelitmu dengan kuat karena saat itu kau memegang bagian sekitar ekornya."

"Kau.. menahan rasa takutmu demi aku? Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak memaksa agar dipotret bersamamu."

Namjoon tersenyum, "Kalau kau tidak dipotret denganku, kau pasti akan bertambah takut dan panik, dan aku juga akan mengkhawatirkanmu."

Seokjin terdiam dengan wajah yang perlahan-lahan merona.

Namjoon tertawa melihat wajah merah Seokjin, "Ya ampun, kekasihku cantik sekali." Namjoon memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir Seokjin.

"Ehem!"

Namjoon menoleh dan dia melihat manajer mereka berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Harap diingat kalian di sini untuk pemotretan dan kita direkam. Jangan bermesraan di sembarang tempat, nanti saja kalau sudah di kamar."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah, "Maaf _Hyung_ , aku kelepasan. Habisnya kekasihku ini cantik sekali, sih."

Seokjin merona parah dan memukul lengan Namjoon pelan, "Namjoon!"

Namjoon tertawa pelan, "Ayo kita kembali ke sana, _Hyung_."

.

.

.

Saat kembali, Seokjin melihat Jimin dan Yoongi sedang dipotret bersamaan. Kemudian Jungkook dan Taehyung dan terakhir adalah Hoseok.

Seokjin tertawa begitu lepas saat Hoseok ketakutan, dia lupa sama sekali kalau dia juga agak takut saat dia dipotret tadi. Dia beruntung karena dia dipotret bersama Namjoon, sedangkan Hoseok harus dipotret sendirian.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil melihat Seokjin yang tertawa begitu lepas. Dia bersyukur Seokjin sudah melupakan ketakutannya dan rasa malunya saat mereka kepergok sedang bermesraan oleh manajer mereka.

Setelah pemotretan untuk Hoseok selesai, Namjoon menyempatkan diri untuk berlari kecil ke arah Seokjin dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Iya, J-Hope lucu sekali. Hahaha!"

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Seokjin, "Aku senang kau menikmati liburan ini."

Seokjin membalas senyum Namjoon, "Aku juga senang berlibur bersamamu dan anak-anak yang lain."

Mereka berdua bertatapan dengan senyum yang tidak luntur dari wajah mereka dan Namjoon mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Seokjin sementara Seokjin menutup matanya. Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan..

"Ehem!"

Seokjin bergegas mendorong Namjoon dan merapikan penampilannya saat lagi-lagi mereka ketahuan oleh manajer mereka.

"Kalian sudah siap untuk pemotretan berikutnya atau tidak? Yang lainnya sudah bersiap, begitu juga dengan fotografer kita. Dan kelihatannya dia tidak enak meminta kalian untuk berjauhan sebentar."

"A-aku segera ke sana." Seokjin berjalan cepat ke arah member lainnya.

Setelah Seokjin pergi, manajer mereka menoleh ke arah Namjoon. "Apa nanti malam Hoseok akan tidur di kamarmu dan Jungkook?"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "Aku akan meminta Hoseok _Hyung_ tidur bersama Jungkook malam ini karena aku punya 'urusan' dengan Jinnie-ku." Namjoon bersiul riang dan berjalan menghampiri _member_ lainnya.

Manajer mereka menghela nafas pelan, "Dasar anak muda kelebihan hormon."

 **The End**

.

.

.

Ini terinspirasi dari video **Summer Vacation** mereka, saat Seokjin dan Namjoon dipotret bersama di kebun binatang.

Sudah lama aku memikirkan untuk membuat ini dan baru terealisasikan sekarang. Haha XD

Kuharap kalian suka~

Oya, kalau kalian memiliki **NamJin** _ **moment**_ atau **MinYoon** _ **moment**_ atau **VKook** _ **moment**_ yang bagus, kalian bisa rekomendasikan padaku. Kalau ada waktu, aku akan mencoba membuatkan _short fiction_ atau _drabble_ yang terinspirasi dari moment itu. Hehe

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
